


Watching Harry

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Watching Harry

Title: Watching Harry  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #173: Watching Harry  
Warning(s): Other than the sadly unimaginative title? None that I am aware of.  
A/N: Severus makes a discovery.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Watching Harry

~

Ever since Potter’s arrival at Hogwarts, Severus had watched him. Eventually, that interest had evolved into lust.

He knew Potter’s every mood, every hidden emotion, not that Potter was capable of subtlety during a confrontation. “I’m not imagining things! You watch me,” Potter cried. “Why?”

Severus hesitated. “My responsibility--”

“Ended when Voldemort died.” Potter’s gaze turned speculative. “You _like_ watching me.”

“And what if I do?” Severus snapped.

Potter smiled, then lunged, capturing Severus’ lips in a sloppy, desperate snog. “I like watching you, too,” he whispered against Severus’ lips.

Severus discovered that while watching was good, _doing_ was better.

~


End file.
